Chadtronic
Could you be looking for Chadtronic's Channel, his Twitch account, his Let's Play channel, some of his phrases and lines, ChadtronicGames' playthroughs, or (possibly) Chadtronic Wiki Guides? "Ladies and fricks! My name is Chadtronic..." -A common phrase Chadtronic says in the intros of his videos. Chad Bergström '''aka '''Chadtronic, (born December 5, 1988),' '''is a 30 year old YouTuber. He is mostly known to make videos such as reaction-style videos. His channel started with Nintendo-based content, but now sometimes strays off into different categories, such as old 90s commercials or toy reviews. Appearance Chadtronic has slick back, blonde hair and regularly wears glasses. He usually wears a light blue shirt in his videos. It might seem to be the same shirt, but Chad revealed he just likes blue, and has a lot of blue shirts. In January 2018, Chad had a full grown beard, but has since shaved it off. Personality Chadtronic can be very hyper or calm. In his earlier videos, he is very calm and doesn't overreact. In his reaction videos, however, he is very crazy and screams, laughs and coughs at the same time, falls out of his chair, slams his NES pillow on the ground, and is very hyper. As Chad has stated in a Sonic Boom livestream, the NES pillow rage was only a way to express his anger. It stuck with his fans and now whenever he rages, he smashes the pillow. He also is very lax, however, he can be very frightened at times. This is best seen in his Five Nights At Freddy's Let's Play. Fans Chad's fans are very loyal. They usually send in fan art on Twitter and they make Chadtronic-related toys, shirts, and more. Chad calls his fans "fricks" or in some videos, "Ladies and fricks" from SammyClassicSonicFan overusing the term. There are also multiple parody accounts, for his body or things he owns. There is also an Asian man named Mr. TongWah that will annoy him in his streams. There have also been fakers of Chadtronic on multiple streams. YouTube Life Chadtronic started his YouTube channel on October 28, 2013. His channel has grossed over 600,000 subscribers and is still growing. He has a second channel called Chadtronic Pokemon (formerly known as ChadtronicAdventures, ChadtronicGames, and Chadtronic2) where he unboxes Pokèmon cards. Personal Life Chad is married to MissyTronic, they own 2 cats. Chad is lactose intolerant. Gallery The gallery page for Chadtronic can be visited Here. Trivia * Chadtronic hates the 5th night in Five Nights at Freddy's. You can see the proof here. * Chad's username was originally going to be Chadtality. * Chad's username is Chadtronic because someone who had Chadtronic as their Twitter name gave the name to Chad. * Chad's favorite game of all time is The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Chadtronic '''HATES' Animal Crossing: Amiibo Festival, to the point that he melted the amiibos that came with it, blended the disk, and melted the box with a waffle iron. * Chad can play the trombone. * Whenever Chad laughs, it is usually followed by a cough, probably for comedic effect. Quotes *"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Chadtronic" **Opening quote for most of his videos. *"Just because something is popular and you don't understand it, doesn't mean it's satanic" **From POKEMON IS SATANIC! *"Ladies and Fricks!." **New opening quote for his more recent videos. *"RubaDubDub thanks for the sub!" **Said whenever he gains a new twitch subscriber. You can see more quotes here. Category:Character Category:YouTube